


treat

by ballerinaroy



Series: together or not at all [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: Harry does something special for their first Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: together or not at all [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	treat

**Author's Note:**

> The holiday snuck up on me but I still wanted a little something to celebrate. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

He fought the urge to go to Ron for reassurance as he’d plotted the morning’s surprise. Harry felt he was always going to Ron to check to make sure his gestures were acceptable and they always were. Welcomed in fact. Writing notes to Hermione, buying Ron sweets when he was at the store. Little things that he might have done anyway before but were now used to show his affections.

Ten months they’d been together, ten blissful months that felt at times were too happy, too perfect. But they kept coming and Harry wasn’t about to complain. Not even as he snuck out of their warm bed to brave a biting wind and an overly cheery bakery owner that winter’s morning.

“Why’re you cold?” Ron mumbled, half asleep as he pulled Harry close to him as he tried sneaking back under the covers.

“I just got back,” Harry replied, sinking into Ron’s touch.

“Back?” Ron asked, opening his eyes, “Did you get called out and not-“

But from his sudden pause, Harry knew he’d spotted the floating tray Harry had prepared. Harry watched as a grin spread across Ron’s face. “What’ve you done?”

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Harry told him, feeling a little silly.

Ron glanced back at the tray, the plate of sticky buns Harry had spent far more time than he’d like to admit arranging, the tea still steaming in three mugs and the berries in a bowl.

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble,” Ron told him and for a second Harry worried that it was too much but then Ron looked down at him, a fond smile on his face and all his anxieties washed away. “I don’t deserve you.”

Harry wasted no time in kissing him, hard and before he knew it, Ron was on top of him, matching Harry’s enthusiasm.

It was some time before they heard stirring and they turned to watch Hermione begin to wake.

“What time is it?” Hermione asked grumpily, never in the best mood when she was woken.

“Early,” Harry replied, not wanting to admit that he’d planned the early excursion to leave plenty of time for them to celebrate.

“Harry’s brought us breakfast in bed,” Ron went on, laying himself down on top of Harry.

Hermione rolled over and stared at the tray through half-shut eyes. “Why?”

“It’s Valentine's Day,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Hermione mumbled, nuzzling back down. Her eyes shot open suddenly. “Oh, it’s Valentine's Day.”

“Don’t tell us you’ve forgotten,” Ron said and then looked up at Harry. “Hopeless romantic she is.”

“Shut up, I’ve something planned for later,” Hermione said, moving closer to them and looking interested at last. She kissed Harry’s cheek and said sweetly. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

Harry drew her in with the arm that wasn’t stroking Ron’s back in a ploy to subtly reach down and grab his ass.

“The tea’s going to get cold,” Harry warned as he watched with interest as Ron and Hermione kissed, their faces just inches away.

“Well it’s a good thing that we know how to use warming charms,” Ron replied, reaching up to remove Harry’s glasses. “Because I think your treat will have to wait."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr! ](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
